The Legend
by Nikki-loves-crossovers
Summary: Meet Mina Black, she isn't a normal teenager. she actually finds out she's "the legend" that means she's 3 people. she wants to find out more about herself, so she goes to New York, she doesn't know why, but she's got a good feeling about New York. Seth x Mina
1. Chapter 1 introduction

**Part 1 introduction**

**Mina Black 6 March 2014 **

I can't say anything and I can't move. All I can do is look at the big and beautiful but threatening wolf. He looks at me with his big brown eyes and I think I saw that look too on somebody else too. He had the same look as my brother Jacob. He always looks like that when he's concerned. But then more wolfs appear. I froze in fear of what's coming. They're staring at me. But then I heard wheels riding through the sand. When I looked next to me I saw my dad in his wheelchair standing next to me. 'Relax, the wolves are just Jacob and his friends. Jacob needs to tell you everything else.'

'Mina, I need to tell you something.' Jacob said. 'You can change into a wolf?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?' 'I thought you wasn't ready for it. I can change into a wolf for like 2 or 3 weeks. '

'I can explain why you can change into wolves' my father said. ' Taha Aki is the First shape shifter in the Quileute tribe. The legend goes that a ghost warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to make the neighboring tribes slaves. His chief, Taha Aki abandoned him from the tribe. But one day the chief left his body in a shelter. He wandered around in his ghost form in the valley, searching for every place that is a threat for his tribe. Utlapa followed him and took his body. Then ripped the throat of his own body to prevent Taha Aki to return. The chief wandered around in his ghost form for a while, looking at the thief do horrible things to his people. But on one day the ghost chief found a great, pretty wolf in the woods. He was jealous of his physical form. An idea came up in his head. He asked the wolf to share his body and the wolf accepted. He ran back to the village as the wolf and met a group of warriors, he tried to let the warriors see that he was the wolf by singing the Quileute song. One of the older warriors, Yut, Noticed that the wolf was under control of a ghost. Utlapa was scared that Yut would betray him. Utlapa killed Yut. Taha Aki was furious, he strikes to kill Utlapa, but his emotions were too much for the wolf to handle. He turned into a beautiful human, it fits his ghost perfectly. The false chief was killed and Taha Aki had a lot of sons and daughters. He discovered that his children can change into a wolf when they reached maturity.' I was so impressed by this story that I didn't notice my dad rolling himself away.

First I didn't want to believe that my family has got magic in their blood. But I had to. After this anything weird is just normal for me. When I looked around me everyone walked away without me noticing which is pretty weird because I've god ADHD and then you notice a lot.

I was just wondering around in the woods but that wasn't a good idea. I ended on an open spot in the woods but I didn't know which way to go.

I heard somebody or something sitting in the bushes. I didn't dare to turn around until I felt a scratch on my back. I turned around and saw a creature with a lion head, a goat its body and a snake as a tail. It growled at me. I didn't know what to do. I stepped back but it came after me until I stood still against a tree.

It attacked but I jumped away. I was lying on the ground. Not a great position in my opinion. I tried to stand up but then it scratched me with its paw. I fell back on the ground. It opened its mouth and a smelled the smelly scent that came out of its mouth. I almost threw up. I slapped its mouth but then he roared. I could stand up though. It bit my arm and he drew me back to the tree. It slammed me against the tree. I felt myself getting warmer and angrier. But then I change into a wolf. I bit the lion-thing but it ran away. I heard something else in the bushes. Oh no, not another one. But then I felt a bullet in my ankle. Ah, fuck. I turned back into a human but one thing had changed. I was nude. Then I heard another thing in the bushes. 'Well I'm almost dead now so come and shoot me or bite me! I don't fucking care!' 'Mina!' 'Jake, Seth! I'm so happy to see you!' Jacob ran to me and gave me his jacket. 'I think you need this more than I do.' I put the jacket on. It almost came till my knees.

#line break#

I ran to my room and my leg hurt with every step. I was looking in my closet for some clothes and I found my favorite jeans. I saw an orange t-shirt? I turned around to put my jeans on the bed but when I turned back the orange t-shirt was gone. That's really weird. I just dressed and went downstairs. Jacob was waiting for me there. 'We need to go to a doctor.'

#line break#

We were standing in front of the hospital and went inside. 'My sister is shot in her ankle by some hunters and she needs care right now.' Jacob rough said to the desk assistant. 'I'm sorry but nobody is available… *ping* oh you're lucky Dr. Cullen is ready.' 'Let's go Jake.' I know Jacob doesn't like Dr. Cullen because he's a 'Vampire'. Well he is a vampire but he's a good one.

We were there before I even knew. I entered the room but Jacob didn't. The smell overwhelmed me. It was too sweet. 'Hello Mina' He said with a smile. 'What had happened?' 'Some hunters shot me in my ankle.' 'So you changed into a wolf?' 'Yeah.' I hobbled to the table to let the doctor look at my ankle. 'Oh, you're lucky the bullet went into your ankle.' 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' 'The bullet is out.' Thank gods. 'Now just put the bandage on then you're ready but you may not walk for an hour. You wolves heal very fast.' He put the bandage on. 'Now you're ready to go.' Jacob plunged into the room and threw me over his shoulder. 'Thank you Dr. Cullen!' I said while Jacob ran out of the room. He didn't say anything until we came home. 'You know you could've been killed by that blood-sucker?!' 'He doesn't drink human blood Jake, you know that!' he threw me on the ground and ran into the forest. Of course he did, he's angry. I wondered if the hour was already over. I peaked under the bandage and saw that the wound was already healed. I took the bandage off and ran into the forest too.


	2. Chapter 2 introduction

**AN:So here's the next chapter but Mestra is BobSaysHelloFromNL's character she uploaded her first chapter. (it's called Helping the Heroes). We wrote this chapter together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I heard the sounds of the city. Finally a city. I haven't seen people in 3 or 4 days. I ran as fast as I could. **

**But when I could see people I waited in the bushes hoping that they didn't notice me. But these people didn't seem to notice**_** anything**_**.**

**They walked like robots so I just walked into the city. The people didn't seem to care about a big wolf wandering around in the city. Normally everybody would've freaked out so I just searched for the main road with shops and stuff like that.**

**When I saw a train station I was just so happy, but now I changed back into a human. Because I don't think humans would like a wolf in their train.**

**I ran through the main gates of the station and when I looked around I saw a girl fighting with… 3 snake-woman? I changed back into a wolf to help her but when I approached something even bigger than me jumped on me.**

**I could beat the hairy black beast and when I looked back the girl was already gone. A train stopped next to me and I just jumped in (yeah as a wolf). So if you ever see a big red wolf in the train it's me.**

**It was very strange but true, it was the train to La Push.**

**#Line break#**

**I ran into the forest again, I'm so stupid. And there was the city again.**

**I asked my brother after I came home and he didn't knew anything about this place. Since nobody noticed me the last time when I just walked through the city in wolf-form so I did it again. **

**I looked through every shop window to see if anybody in this city is conscious. Nobody was until I found a McDonald's.**

**There are 5 people eating a hamburger and they were talking with each other. These people are conscious! I pushed the door open with my head, I didn't think about the other people in the room they maybe thought it was a little weird but I didn't care at the moment.**

**I ran to the toilet, dressed and ran back to the other people.**

**I sat on a chair next to a girl with black wavy hair. Maybe they know what is going on in this city. **

**There was an awkward silence until a guy with black hair and sea green eyes suddenly asked 'Where is the wolf?'**

**Everybody stared at him instead of me. 'Why… ouch, Annabeth!' he looked stunned at the blond haired girl with storm gray eyes.**

**She said: 'that girl **_**is**_** the wolf, seaweedbrain.' They apparently didn't think it was weird to be a wolf so maybe they had someone like me before.**

'**She's right, I'm the wolf.' **

'**Oh you too?' the girl next to me asked me. **

**So I was right… there is someone else who can change into a wolf. **

'**Yeah. But does anyone have a Phone I can borrow?' I want to call Jacob.**

**Next to the black haired girl a boy asked: 'yeah, why?'**

'**I need to call my brother.'**

**He lend me his phone. 'Fuck' I muttered in Japanese, hoping nobody could speak Japanese. **

'**No signal.'**

**I gave back the boy his phone. The boy with black hair cleared his throat and sat up straight . 'So… what's your name? My name is Percy, on my left side is Annabeth and on my right Delia, next to you is Mestra and next to her is Tyrone.'**

'**My name is Mina.'**

**Annabeth literally exploded in questions 'Why are you here? How long are you here? What do you know about this city? Are you a mortal? No, you're not, but are you like us?' **

**It was no problem answering these questions. **

'**I came here by accident, this is the second time, the first time I came away by train.' I looked at Mestra, I saw her the first time I was in this city. 'I'm an hour here or something. And I'm not a mortal, but I don't know what you are so I don't know if I'm like you.' **

**Annabeth was going to say something but Delia stopped her. 'We don't have time for explaining things, we have to wake up the city.' **

**Annabeth locked eyes with Percy en he understood. I think it was something like: 'She's in panic because of Mina.'**

**She smelled like panic. And I think Mestra smelled it too, Mestra clearly doesn't have a poker face or doesn't want to hide it. **

'**What is the plan, Delia?' Mestra asked her. **

'**Right, the plan. I've heard from a reliable source that there's a stopwatch necklace on one of the statues on the church.' Why does she need help, she could easily get a ladder, climb on the roof and get the necklace?**

**But it was different, she seemed forced to say that. **

'**So we go to the church and get the stopwatch.' Percy concluded 'But isn't that like much too easy? What's the challenge?' **

**Delia looked offended 'What's the challenge? Are you serious? The statue is ON the church!' Percy was right, it was **_**way **_**too easy.**

'**We could call Blackjack.' Annabeth suggested **

'**Who is Blackjack?' most of us asked. **

'**My pegasus.' Percy said proudly. **

**There is something different about them… pegasi are old Greek/Roman myths. **

'**So we go to the square, Percy calls Blackjack, flies towards the stopwatch and gets it.' Mestra concluded. **

**Everybody nodded but Delia didn't seem satisfied. 'Still sounds too easy.' Percy and Mestra said in unison which I found pretty cute. I think they were brother and sister, they looked like each other. **

'**There isn't more, no plot twist, surprise attack, dark conspiracy and that kind of stuff.' Delia said. Okay it's clear I really don't trust her. 'okay show us the way.' Mestra said. I think Mestra is the only one who really trusts Delia.**

**#line Break#**

**The church was on the other side of the town so on our way there we could ask each other questions. **

'**So Delia,' Annabeth begun 'Who is that reliable source who told you about the stopwatch?' **

'**And do you know how she knows that?' I completed. **

'**The source is… a goddess? And goddesses know that kind of stuff.' This only reinforced the idea that they are Greeks/Romans. **

**I locked eyes with Annabeth, we both knew she wasn't telling the truth. Delia didn't turn around so she missed us sharing thoughts about her. **

**but whatever she was hiding we were going to find out, I'm going to find out what the rest has in common with Greeks/Romans and their gods. **

**Delia interrupted my thoughts: 'Enough about me, what about you Tyrone, why are You here? As far as I know you're not like the others.' **

'**That a secret. I can only tell you that somebody send me to make sure Mestra is safe.' Delia nodded'And what about you Mina?'**

'**Well I've got a brother and he's in a pack with me. ****There are more of us. It's in our blood. ****There are vampires but my brother and dad don't want to tell me about that. There is 1 vampire family who lives fairly close to us, but they don't drink human blood. My brother and dad don't trust them but Seth and I do. Oh I've got ADHD and Dyslexia.' **

'**ADHD can come in handy.' Annabeth told me. I noticed that Annabeth, Percy and Mestra couldn't sit still like others. 'We've got is too. We've also got Dyslexia but that can't come in handy. And it's very annoying when you're in school.' She confirmed my thoughts.**

**I saw Delia's hand slip in her pocket and after that I felt al little shock. She turned towards us a few meters before we reached the square. And on the church was indeed a stopwatch but it looked cheap, when I concentrated I could read: '**_**made in China.**_**'**

**That isn't right! ****We stopped and looked at Delia, we were forced to look at her. I heard her saying some kind of curse and my sight became wary, like the air around me quivered. **

**Delia turned back to the church. We walked along and the meters between us and the square became lesser. I felt that the sphere in the group changed. We were deadly serious.**

**Mestra was the only one who also thought it was weird. And then it went wrong. When we were on the square all kinds of old Greek monsters emerged from the buildings around us. **

'**It's a trap!' Delia screamed 'Mina and Tyrone did this!' what?! This woman is fucking crazy. But Annabeth and Percy looked like they trusted her. That's weird because we both didn't trust her. **

'**You take Mina, I Tyrone!'Annabeth yelled at Percy. Oh fuck. Annabeth ran at Tyrone and tried to impale him with her… bone sword? She's serious!**

**I did a backwards somersault and changed into a wolf with a backpack. Percy came running at me with waves of water behind him. How did he even control water?**

**Mestra just looked at first but then she jumped between Percy and me.**

'**Percy! Stop! Delia did this not Mina!' She took it for me against her own brother. She trusted me. That felt good. 'Think about your curse, Percy!' she yelled at him. ****I was ****wondering what curse. 'Think about your curse.' They came closer. There was only a hundred meters between us.**

**She tried something else. 'Alright, if you want to believe Mina is the enemy, lock her up instead of fighting, otherwise you would only hurt yourself.' Alright his curse is this: if you hurt somebody else you hurt yourself. **

**Percy nodded. I thought it was better too I don't want to fight against water and by the way I liked him as a friend. Mestra ran to the other side. And Percy locked me up in some kind of water cell.**

**Then I saw where Mestra was heading: Delia. I wanted to tell Mestra not to go there by herself. I turned to Percy and pointed my head to Mestra but he didn't want to help her or warn her. Mestra was already climbing the ladder. **

**I tried to break free to help Mestra but this cell was very strong. **

**Delia looked down at Mestra, no don't you dare push that ladder away. **

**I'm really mad at Percy for not seeing this or some other stupid reason and I was mad at Delia because she… pushed the ladder away. **

**Percy's cell splashed apart, but there is nothing I can do now. Percy tried to get the water towards Mestra but I knew it was too late. **

**I looked at Tyrone who was concentrated. Suddenly Mestra floated and Percy got the water towards Mestra, it looked like they were controlling it together. **

**So If you want to meet Mestra you need to read her story but this part of the story is much later in BobSaysHelloFromNL's story than in mine so I think you need to wait. **


	3. Chapter 3 introduction

**An: so I'm finally done translating. (this is the last part of the introduction).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**After seeing Mestra and Percy working together my vision went black and I woke up in my bed. Was all that had happened just a dream? I didn't know, I didn't remember. **

**A lot happened in 8 months but of course, I wasn't involved. It was mostly my brother who shut me out. He was busy fighting, preparing to fight, his girlfriend, Bella, Hating the Cullens or helping them, I can go on for hours. **

**Mina Masen 1918**

**It's so hot in the hospital, Edward's lying next to me with Spanish influenza. I've got that too. Our Doctor is Doctor Cullen, he's treating us. Our mother is here too, also Spanish influenza. I haven't seen her for a long time. Well enough about that. I'm Mina Masen and my brother is Edward Anthony Masen. I'm 14 years old and he's 17. Our dad is dead already. He died because of the First wave of the Spanish influenza. **

**The doctor came into the room. He said something but I think he didn't want us to hear that. **

**He took us to his house, but all I could think is why. All of a sudden Edward screamed. I turned my head slowly, afraid of what I was going to see. But when I did look I regretted it immediately. I saw doctor Cullen BITE Edward! After I saw that my vision became wary and all I felt were teeth in my neck. It felt like I was in a bubble of water and one thing was different, I could breath. **

**Jenna Padilla 28 September 2014**

**It is a normal and boring morning, I have to prepare for school. I already packed my bag. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jenna Padilla. I've lived in Willemstad in the Netherlands, ever since I could remember. It was a boring and normal day today. And when I came home it was quiet and empty, so I **

**decided to go to the riding school. It is a 20 minute drive from here when I go by bike. **

**I have to go through a darker forest to get there though. I always rush through the forest. **

**This time it wouldn't work, I was being stupid and looked back when I heard something. I drove into a tree. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. **

**But when I heard footsteps I knew someone was following me. And then I saw her, Medusa, I know she doesn't exist, but I had to believe it because she was standing right in front of me. Don't look into her eyes, don't look. I was sitting on the ground and shove back, until I couldn't get further because a tree was in the way. I've got to defend myself, but how? I looked around me and found a pretty sharp stick a meter away from me. I crawled towards it and it probably looked as if I'd gone crazy. 'Do you really think that'sssss going to help againsssst me?' she hissed. I tried to stab her with the stick but it looked more like poking. It didn't have any effect on her. 'You sssstupid little girl. Do you think you can murder me with a ssssstick?' suddenly I heard something in the bushes. **

**I hope it was somebody who could help me. **

**A girl came out of the bushes and she screamed a battle cry: 'For The Cats!' **

**She ran towards Medusa and I noticed she was carrying a sword. 'You demigodsssss ruin all my fun!' Medusa cried. **

**Medusa ran away, back into the forest. And I was paralyzed 'Are you okay?' the girl asked me. **

'**Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What's your name?' **

'**I'm Eline, daughter of Athena. And who are you?'**

'**I'm Jenna, daughter of my parents, but what the f*ck is going on? There are all kinds of ancient Greek things.'**

'**Wait, you don't know? And by the way it's what the Hades.' **

'**I don't know what?'**

'**It's better that you don't know, you'll find out some day.' **

_**Line Break**_

**I woke up in my own bed, thinking it was all a dream, but I don't remember going to bed. My mom comes in and asked something that made me hesitate: 'Are you okay? You drove into a tree.' I simply nodded.**

**What the Hades is going on? I fell asleep with that thought. **

_**I saw a boy, no, it wasn't just a boy it was Percy and Annabeth walked toward us too she smiled at me. She gestured me to come and I followed. They showed me something, a horse, with wings. A pegasus to be exact it might even be that black jack they talked about, But everything went vague and I woke up. **_

**A boy with black hair and a tinted skin stood over me, he was about 16 years old and had brown eyes. **

'**Come with me, we need you.' **

**I looked outside and saw that it was already dark outside. **

'**I'm not going anywhere with you, who are you and what do you want?' **

'**Alright I think I don't have a choice.' He threw me over his shoulder and took me outside. **

**I couldn't see a thing, but suddenly I felt fur, it was like I was sitting on an animal, it was so fast I can't even describe it, but all of a sudden I fell asleep again.**

**Mina Black/ Jenna Padilla/ Mina Masen **

**When I woke up I was lying on cold sandy ground, on my left side there was a forest, on my right side there was a little cozy house. A girl slowly walks towards me and she gestured me to stand up. I did and walked towards her. We touched for a moment and it felt like I was pulled closer to her. I looked at her and she seemed to feel the same. It was like I was pulled inside of her and suddenly she was gone. Suddenly all kinds of memories overwhelmed me. Then I knew, she and I became 1 person. **

'**Mina, are you alright?' Jacob stood in the doorway of our house. **

'**Yeah, we're fine.' I yelled while running towards Jacob. 'but you had to kidnap me, didn't you?' **

'**Of course, your parents would never let her go with some stranger.'**

**It's very confusing, am I her or is she me or are we each other? I didn't care. **

**I know where to find the other girl I need to run away, I don't want to endanger them. I need to go to the Cullens. **

_**Line break**_

**Their house was pretty big, but it wasn't as calm as it normally is. I heard everyone talk inside and suddenly someone gasped. I decided just to knock on the door, hoping someone would open it, a girl about my age opened the door, she's got black hair and one golden and one sea green eye. We touched and it felt the same as the first time. **

'**Mina, what is going on?' Edward yelled from the living room. **

'**Nothing!' I tried to assure him it was nothing, but he didn't seem convinced, he came to check on me. **

**I ran out of the house before he could reach me and closed the door with a loud bang.**

**I ran into the forest, leaving Forks, La Push, My friends and my family behind. **

**An: This is the last part of the introduction, I promise on the river Styx. After this the story will really begin. **


	4. Chapter 1: I have to get away

**An; sorry for the late upload, I just want to do everything at the same time. And sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter I: I have to get away**

I am looking for a taxi with a driver who doesn't look like a total freak. There is one driver who looks like, like, I don't know what he looks like but he's really creepy.

The next one, he's too happy, definitely faking his smile.

The last one looks normal, so I'll go with that one. "I need to get to New York." He nods and starts driving.

I don't know why I need to go to New York, but it just feels right. The driver didn't say anything, so I started to relax a bit. It was beautiful outside, there were all kinds of trees and there was one pretty huge lake with all kinds of birds. I closed my eyes for a second and fell asleep. _I was in this huge library, it looked like a regular library, but I think the librarian was a vampire. I looked around once more and then everything fell apart. It felt like I fell into oblivion. _Until I recognized there were some trees around me.

My head hurt, and it felt sticky. I looked back and I saw the taxi. I looked closer and looked at the driver, he's got glass in his head and his head soaked in blood. Suddenly I had the urge to puke.

I walked further into the woods and left the crashed car behind me.

The sounds of all kinds of animals calmed me down a bit, but not enough.

An hour later I heard some noises that weren't exactly calming, it didn't even sound like an animal. More like a monster.

I quickly turned around and saw nothing. I didn't get it, it must be here, I could hear it breath.

_Run, you can't control yourself. You can't even change into a wolf or vampire to protect yourself. _

I knew my mind was right so I took off.

I slowly changed into a vampire and I started running faster. I don't know how fast, but it was really fast.

I ran for a couple of hours and I still didn't see any sign of humans. My mind wandered off. I thought about everything that happened today, but it felt like I was changing again, into a human and suddenly I felt really tired and hungry.

My head fell on the ground and I fell asleep, again.

_I saw the Cullen family, my family, Including Edward. I heard the faint noise of someone talking but I couldn't figure out who was actually talking. The voice said something like: "Don't worry, find her. not far."_

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. And found out that I wasn't able to breathe. I swam to the surface and gasped for air.

I didn't know how I got into the water, but I know I didn't do it myself. I felt something around my ankle, it wasn't really heavy, but heavy enough to feel it.

I pulled myself out of the water, on the shore. There I found out what the weight was: it was a beautiful bronze sword with a grey and greenish blue oval on it. It was dangling from a rope that was tied to my ankle.

I pressed the oval and it turned into an piercing, an industrial. It's a piercing that normally looks like a stick with scoops on both endings but this one looked like a sword, the same sword only smaller and less sharp. I put it in my ear and it fit perfectly.

I was still hungry, so I pressed the little oval on the little sword in my ear and it changed back into a big sword again. I had to go hunting. At the end of the hunt I killed a deer, and that was more than enough for me.

After eating the whole deer I felt like I ate an entire Christmas-dinner made for 10 people.

A drop fell from the sky right on my head. It didn't take long for the rest to fall down too.

I sighed and moved on, hoping to find New York. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I pressed the small sword again and turned around, ready to fight. A small bunny jumped out of the bushes.

The tension flowed right out of my body. I shouldn't be so scared.

I put the sword away and walked on again.

In the meantime the night began to fall. I needed somewhere to rest for a while. My nose caught the scent of humans. ( yes my nose caught that, meanwhile I became a wolf.) I saw some faint light of a house in the distance. Why would anybody want to live so far away from the city? I slowly walked towards the house, expecting someone or something to startle me. I actually tiptoed and yes wolves can tiptoe. Actually wolves tiptoe all the time. But this time I was more careful.

Then all I saw was a huge amount of grey hair. It slashed me right in my face. It's eyes were red as blood. And it was a big compared to me. And I thought I were big. If you were standing here right now you were probably thinking: WTF. Because all you would see was a big bal of hair.

I couldn't just kill this animal, whatever it was. It just looked like a wolf and that was really disturbing. But if I have to kill it I will.

I slashed at his head and missed. I slashed again, this time I had more luck. The thing growled out of anger and or pain.

Unfortunately I could feel my nails grow back into my fingers and I could feel the hair disappear. My snout became smaller and my ears changed shape and went back to the place where they were supposed to be. I quickly grabbed my sword and tried to stab the thing, no such luck.

All of a sudden it jumped on top of me and I had the chance to stab it right through its heart. It became a small pile of golden dust.

I couldn't see the house anymore it just disappeared.

It was around midnight. And I climbed into a tree trying to rest, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't close my eyes not imagining myself dying from a monster attack or just falling out of the tree, alright I might not die from that last one, but there's always a chance.

I just waited for the sun to rise again. And as soon as I saw the light of the sun, I jumped out of the tree, without breaking anything.

I heard the faint sound of cars and I ran toward the sound as fast as I could and I was so relieved to see all these cars with just regular humans in them. I tried to lift and one car stopped. It was a red car, it looked a bit old, but it was still working.

Inside the car there was a women. She was 24, I guess. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

At First I didn't know why she asked that and then I realized it might look kind of odd. A kid like me all alone. With scratches on her face and her clothes kind of dirty,I had to come up with I lie really fast.

"I fell when I was running in the woods. I am kind of lost. I was just building a tree house with my friends and I told them I would find some more wood, and I went a bit too far away so now I am lost. "

"Alright, but where are your parents? I could take you to them."

"They're in New York" I lied again hoping New York wasn't too far from here.

"I could take you to New York, it isn't far from here, but which part of New York do need to get to?"

"Long Island, Queens. Please."

"Alright I'll take you there."

"Thank you." I said

I don't know what I will do in New York, but I've got this feeling. It's a good feeling. But I still don't know what's with that library though.

It didn't take long to get there. And she dropped me off on a road named 73rd Ave. I saw a park to my right. That's where I went. I didn't know why, but it seemed like something lured me there. The park was huge and I didn't know what to look for, but I just looked around.

And then suddenly something bit me, I turned around and it, it was a horse. Not a normal one. It looked like a flesh eating horse. Suddenly a huge wave crashed on top of us with a lot of force.

It was a salt water wave. I didn't know where the wave came from, but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as saltwaterlandwaves in NY. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and saw Percy standing over me. "Need some help?"

**An: I'm sorry it too so long for me to upload this. I just couldn't set my mind off of painting and drawing. I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes, but I didn't really feel like rereading it, because I have something else to write too. **


End file.
